Lonely Path
by evil superman
Summary: Doctor Weir thinks about the path she walks in life.1st in Inner Thoughts' series


Title: Lonely Path

Summary: Doctor Weir thinks about the path she walks in life.

Paring: None really, but some of you will probably see some shippy-ness in here and that's ok with me.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine and neither is the song. The song "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"belongs to Green Day.

Note: This is my first Stargate Atlantis fic. This song came on the radio the other day and gave me an idea for a story. Hope you like it.

8888888888888888

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... **

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

It was some time around midnight and everyone but the night shift had long since gone to bed, except for one: Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She stood leaning against the balcony thinking about her life.

For as long as she could remember Elizabeth had been walking a lonely path. Her parents had pushed her to be the best, to be better than everyone else, to make something of herself. So much of her life had been spent with her nose buried in a book, studying so she could go to all the right schools and make all the right connections.

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone **

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everythings all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk a...

So many times she wished she'd stepped off the path her parents had laid out for her and started down her own path. So many times she'd wished someone would give her a new path to walk. A path that wasn't so lonely. So many times she wondered if she was really even alive.

Spending all her time studying and trying to please her parents had left her with little time for any real kind of social life. She'd never taken the time to make any real effort to rid her self of the loneliness, but neither had any one else.

That is until now.

Here on Atlantis she was surrounded by people who wanted to be her friend, to help chase away the loneliness. But surprisingly she found herself hesitating and shying away from the thought that she could actually stop feeling the loneliness she'd felt pretty much her whole life.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a… **

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone!

Not being able to sleep Major John Sheppard found him self wandering around the city looking for something to occupy his mind and rid him of his boredom. With no real destination in mind John let his feet do the steering, as his mind wandered.

Finding that he'd made his way into the control room John stopped to see how things were going and then made to leave when he spotted Dr. Weir standing out on the balcony.

Walking over he was about to make some wise crack about her never sleeping, but then he noticed the way her shoulders were slumped and the way she hung her head down. She was radiating a depressed mood all around her.

"Dr. Weir?"

Surprised by the sudden break in silence Elizabeth's head shot up and looked over at John. John could never remember seeing such a look of sorrow and loneliness on any one's face before.

Without thinking John, never saying a word, pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her. When Elizabeth felt John pull her into his embrace, her first instinct was to fight it, but not having the energy or the will she didn't fight and just let him hold her.

Right then and there Dr. Elizabeth Weir knew she was never going to be lonely again. But even though her mind had excepted the idea she knew it would take a little longer for her heart to catch on, but it would.

She knew with out a doubt she would no longer be walking a lonely path in life, not as long as she had people like John and the rest of the Atlantis crew by her side.


End file.
